world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
102613nulltlaloc
06:03 -- greatTenochtitlan GT began pestering aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 18:03 -- 06:03 GT: ... 06:04 AG: ? 06:04 GT: Before you xtart gloating your axx off, I want you to know that I am xcared out of my mind right now ok 06:04 AG: what 06:05 GT: Xo pleaxe keep the "I told you xo" bullxhit to a minimum 06:05 GT: YOU WERE RIGHT NULL 06:05 AG: ehehehehe tell me more 06:05 GT: EVERYONE IX DEAD AND I'M XTUCK IN THIX BULLXHIT VIDEOGAME 06:05 GT: FUCK YOU, YOU ALREADY KNOW ABOUT IT AND JUXT WANT ME TO CRY AND BITCH 06:05 -- greatTenochtitlan GT sniffles -- 06:06 GT: It'x not gonna work 06:06 AG: yes your tears are basically like delicious troll sauce to me 06:06 GT: ......all my money 06:06 AG: but no seriously this shit blows 06:06 GT: You don't even underxtand 06:07 AG: well money's pretty fucking useless now isn't it 06:08 GT: I have, like, a few dayx of drugx and pepperx left and my xprite lookx incredibly, horrendouxly xcary and my kingdom ix gone 06:08 AG: how many times did you prototype 06:08 GT: and Jaguardad ix dead :( 06:08 GT: 2 I think? 06:08 GT: What doex that even mean 06:08 AG: oh. that really sucks man I'm sorry. slothmom managed to make it in 06:09 AG: cool. that means it can talk? I think? idk mine doesn't talk I only did it once 06:09 AG: but I threw shit into jossik's kernel twice and not only did he become handsome as all hell, he was talking 06:09 AG: well, I think at least. I don't have an audio feed unfortunately 06:10 GT: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT 06:10 GT: NULL EVERYONE IX DEAD 06:10 GT: ALTERNIA IX GONE 06:11 GT: .... you don't even care do you? 06:11 AG: dude get it together. you're not dead, I'm not dead 06:11 AG: from what I can tell we have one of every blood type left so it's not like things are hopeless 06:12 AG: well. then again, I doubt any of us have a mother grub around. so, actually, shit might be hopeless 06:12 GT: All my xexy concubinex 06:12 GT: Gone 06:12 AG: the universe mourns your loss 06:13 GT: NULL PLEAXE TELL ME YOU HAVE XOME OF MY PLANTX 06:13 GT: Xeedx, a pod or xomething 06:16 AG: of course I do jesus 06:16 AG: I tried the extraction process and ended up with some kinda paste 06:17 AG: classic 'instructions unclear, bulge stuck in box' kind of shit 06:17 AG: idk hopefully it dries out or something 06:17 GT: Null pleaxe don't xnort all my drugx 06:18 GT: What the fuck am I even talking about, you have no way to xend it to me anywayx 06:21 GT: Null are you even fucking lixtening wow what a bitch 06:22 GT: Everything I value ix gone like that and you can't give a xhit for your life 06:23 AG: holy crap what do you want from me dude 06:23 AG: what exactly is is that you think ranting at me will accomplish 06:23 AG: because I am sure as shit not going to calm you down even though this is the most pitiful pale solicitation I've ever seen 06:24 AG: there's nothing to do now but bunker down and wait. and wait and wait and wait and wait 06:24 AG: or well idk maybe your planet is less terrifying than mine 06:24 GT: Pale xolicitation? Wow, you are really naxty today 06:24 GT: You can xhove it 06:25 GT: Your planet can't nearly be ax xcary ax mine 06:25 AG: idk they seem to be tailor made to creep each person out individually 06:26 GT: I actually haven't xeen my land yet. My xprite ix juxt xtanding near the doorway, and I ain't going near that motherfucker 06:27 AG: lol 06:28 GT: Whatever 06:29 GT: I'm not actually xcared of him, I talked to him for a few xecondx even 06:29 AG: that's good 06:29 AG: did he say anything interesting 06:30 GT: He xaid that I wax the Theif of Doom and that hix name wax Profexxor Picante and that he noticed I wax really pale 06:30 GT: WELL DUH YOU PROBABLY EAT PEOPLE'X XOULX FOR BREAKFAXT 06:31 AG: professor picante 06:32 AG: that sounds stupid 06:32 AG: I wish mine talked tho ): slothmom doesn't say shit to me 06:32 GT: Did xhe ever talk to you? 06:36 AG: well, you know. in the usual manner. 06:36 GT: Why won't xhe talk to you now? 06:36 GT: Xeemx like a bitch move 06:37 AG: idk she's mad at me 06:37 AG: she tried to swipe me when I was working on getting my game discs and I did this totally sweet dodge 06:38 AG: and she ended up losing one of her claws in the rock wall 06:38 GT: Wow xhe xeemx like a total axx 06:38 AG: she's been sulking ever since 06:39 GT: Ix xhe your xprite? 06:39 GT: Or whatever 06:39 AG: no thank god 06:40 AG: I gotta figure out something really hot to throw into the sprite next, so far all I have is a floating knight's helmet 06:40 GT: What? 06:40 GT: I take it back, my xprite ix awexome. You got the xhort end of the xtick haha 06:41 AG: god you're such a douche 06:41 GT: No I'm fucking not 06:42 AG: yeah you pretty much are 06:42 GT: God damn you xaid it yourxelf that your xprite wax lame 06:42 AG: look you should work on finding someone to get into the game instead of wasting time making fun of my sprite 06:42 GT: Wait what 06:42 AG: before they get destroyed by asteroids too 06:43 GT: WAIT WHAT 06:43 GT: Ugh 06:43 AG: you got two discs right 06:43 GT: .... I think xo 06:43 AG: so you gotta bring someone in like you got brought in 06:44 AG: balish brought me in I brought jossik in 06:44 GT: I literally have no idea who to axk 06:44 GT: Ixn't Alternia blown the fuck up already? 06:45 AG: I don't know man the asteroids seem to be somewhat targeted but maybe that's just paranoia on my end 06:45 GT: I've xtudied axteroidx all my fucking life 06:46 GT: Thoxe thingx came out of nowhere 06:46 GT: They weren't natural 06:47 AG: idk what to tell you 06:47 AG: maybe it's part of the game? 06:47 AG: 'hey isnt this fun everyone you used to know is dead now' 06:47 AG: maybe this is all one big hallucination 06:47 GT: Nope 06:48 GT: I axked Joxxik if it wax real and he xaid it wax 06:48 AG: maybe it's like a rofl supes real total immersion 06:48 GT: Unlexx I'm REALLY high and both of you aren't real 06:48 AG: who knows 06:48 GT: Hey Null you're a lowblooded cunt with the lifexpan of a fly and no friendx and your plantx are weird 06:49 AG: yeaaaaaahhhh wow you're totally not a douche look at that 06:49 GT: Yep, you're real. Xorry about that 06:49 GT: Had to check 06:49 AG: /:<> 06:49 AG: well, not that this hasn't been fun 06:49 GT: Wait a xec 06:49 AG: but I have to go return some video tapes 06:49 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG ceased pestering greatTenochtitlan GT at 18:49 -- 06:50 GT: NULL 06:50 GT: UGH 06:50 GT: ........ Null what do I do about Beau 06:51 AG: how the fuck should I know 06:51 GT: ... Wait up 06:51 AG: balish thinks we should try to extend a peace treaty with the humans 06:52 GT: Xhe'x playing the game too right 06:52 GT: Let'x do that! 06:52 AG: seems like a good idea for now 06:53 AG: I don't really like talking to them tbh 06:53 AG: there are bigger bad guys than them for now it seems like 06:53 GT: I could finnaly meet her and we could make out and everyone will gimme high fivex and all the ladiex will moan ax their groovex get wet and me and Beau throw our moniex around 06:53 AG: some people played this game before us and- 06:53 -- greatTenochtitlan GT raises eyebrows -- 06:53 AG: wow look at that my desire to continue this conversation just dried up 06:53 AG: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r8coOHhotXY 06:53 GT: Wait what people 06:54 AG: god troll christian bale is so cute 06:54 AG: ask balish I'm out of here, you're gross and you smell 06:54 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG ceased pestering greatTenochtitlan GT at 18:54 -- 06:54 GT: Jealouxy ix an ugly, ugly thing Null 06:54 -- greatTenochtitlan GT ceased pestering aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 18:54 -- 06:54 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG began pestering greatTenochtitlan GT at 18:54 -- 06:54 AG: UGH GO AWAY 06:54 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG ceased pestering greatTenochtitlan GT at 18:54 -- Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.